Mabel and Dipper meet Panty and Stocking
by Onwards Aoshima
Summary: Panty and Stocking come to Gravity Falls and things will start to get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Take this, f***in' ghost!" Panty shot at the ghost but it dodged every time. Stocking tried to slice it with her sword, but missed. "Damn, Panty, this thing's pissing me off! I could feasting upon a mountain of delicious sweets right now!"

"We can worry about men and sweets later Stockin'!"

The ghost started running off towards the city limits and the angels continued to chase it. "Fak! Come back here b****!"

The hours passed as the girls unsuccessfully continued to target the ghost, until they finally realized at one point in time that they didn't know where they were anymore. "Panty, we're lost aren't we?" Stocking questioned. "Hell if I know where we are," Panty replied. They saw two kids playing outside a weird shop. Mabel got a huge smile on her face when she saw the two newcomers. She ran up to greet them. "Mabel, wait!" Dipper called and ran after her. "Hi! I'm Mabel! What's your names? You're new here, aren't you?" She started jumping up and down in excitement. "My name is Panty and this is my sister, Stocking."

"You two are pretty! Are you fashion models?"

"We're angels," Stocking replied, "Now would you mind telling us where we are?"

Mabel giggled, "You're in Gravity Falls!"

Dipper grabbed Mabel by the arm and started dragging her away. "Oh, well, bye then!" She waved to Panty and Stocking. "Mabel! You shouldn't just go around talking to random people!"

"Aw, Dipper, what's the big problem? They seemed nice!"

"I don't know, Mabel. But I get a strange feeling about those two. And not in the good way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Garterbelt had contacted Brief who was now at the church helping him look for Panty and Stocking. "Panty! Stocking! " Brief called out to the two angels to no avail. "Damn. Where could those f**king angels have gone?" Garterbelt cursed, searching the sisters's bedrooms. "The f**king angel tracking device isn't picking up their signal either!" The screen on the phone that connected directly to the angel's cellphones was filled with static. "Oh, oh no! Oh no!" Brief started panicking and sweating. "W-we have to find them! Panty could be out there all alone! In that cold, dark, world! With no men satisfy her lustful pleasures! Aaaaaah! I'm coming for you, Panty!"

After they decided that they couldn't find their way out of the strange town, Panty and Stocking decided to wander into the shop they had passed by when they met Mabel. Maybe the people who worked there knew a way out of the town. Upon entering the shop they met Stan. "Welcome to the Mystery Shack!" But Stan was ignored, as the girls ventured further into the shop. "Wow, the miniature figurines of me would sell waaay more than this cheap crap!" Panty remarked as she held up one of the Stan bobble heads. "Hey! That's my face, you're talking about!" Stan shouted at her, before he realized there was a deeper meaning to what she had said than just insulting his face. "Why, hello there young ladies, would it be a problem if you showed me one of these figurines you mentioned?" The words "_sell way more_" echoed in his head as he questioned the two angels. "Huh? If you like my body that much then sure, old man. You can have them all if you want, I don't need this f**kin' many anyway." When Panty lifted up her skirt, a mountain of Panty figurines came tumbling out. Right there, at that moment, Grunkle Stan dreamed of all the money he could make selling the figurines. "Haha! I'm gonna be rich!"

Right then Mabel walked in from the other room. "Hi!" she called to Panty and Stocking when she saw them.

"Oh, the girl from earlier," Stocking replied. "

What's her name again?" Panty asked Stocking "Margaret?"

"Mabel!" Mabel corrected. "What are you two doing here? We should hang out! Wanna meet my pig?"

"…You have a pig?" Panty pondered.

Stocking's eyes lit up at the mention of the pig. "Panty let's see the pig! Show us the pig Mabel!"

"He's in my room! Follow me!"

When they got upstairs Panty asked "Wait, so you actually live here?"

"Well, yes, but only temporarily."

"The pig! The pig!"

"Oh, right, haha. Waddles!"

Mabel searched her side of the room and found Waddles sitting underneath her bed.

"Aww there you are, you fat little ball of pudge, you!"

"Ooooooooh!" Stocking rushed over to the pig and grabbed him from Mabel. "He's cuuuuuuuute!" She started squishing his face, infatuated with the fat little pig.

"So, where are you two from?" Mabel asked.

"Daten City," Panty answered flatly.

"Oooo! That place sounds exciting!"

"Not really," Stocking answered, dropping Waddles softly onto the floor. "All we do is defeat ghosts while that f**king afro-priest sits at home creeping on little boys."

"Wow! You fight ghosts! You should meet my brother! He loves that stuff!"

"Hm..depends…is he cute?" Panty asked ignorantly.

"Um…he's my brother…." Mabel responded, somewhat creeped out by what Panty had just said.

"Sorry about that. She's just joking, " Stocking lied.

"No I'm-"

"JOKING. She's joking." Stocking flashed her sister a look.

"What?" Panty asked "It's not like I asked her to f**k her-"

"Panty!" Stocking whispered, "She's a little girl!"

"I like sweaters," Mabel quickly changed the subject. "What do you like?"

The angels replied simultaneously with "Sweets!" and "Men!"

Mabel gasped. "Me too! We should totally eat sweets, while talking about men together!"

"Sure" Panty said, "But first… tell me… how big are yours?"

"How big are my what?" Mabel wondered, oblivious to the situation.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about."

"I do?" Mabel smiled enthusiastically.

"Hmmm…." The blonde-haired angel walked up to Mabel and started touching the young girl's chest. "Aww, she's got nothing."

"Huh?" Mabel, may have realized what was going on, "Um…you feelin' me up, woman?" she now wore a slightly offended look on her face.

"Oooo! I think she's onto you, Panty! Heh heh heh!"

"She's onto me?"

"She's totally onto you, sister. You're screwed."

"Oh, please, Stocking! I think we both know that I'll be the one doing the screwing!"

"Wow, Panty! I didn't know you liked to mess around with little girls in your free time! Well, it's settled then. I guess I'll be seeing you in hell, Panty! Have a fun trip!"

"What the f**k are you talking about?!"

As the sisters went back and forth, Mabel sat there, smiling. "It must be fun having a sister. I wonder what they're talking about?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you sure they went this way?" Garterbelt questioned Brief.

"Positive!" came Brief's response. "Panty's scent trail leads to this exact spot!"

"Hm. Good work."

Garter took off the dog leash he forced Brief to wear while being led to Panty and Stocking's whereabouts. They were standing right outside the Mystery Shack.

"…Mystery hack?" Brief read off the sign. "wh-wh-wh-whaaat?!" he screamed frantically, sweat dripping off his face.

"Brief, calm yourself." Garterbelt put his arm around Brief's shoulder which only caused him to freak out even more.

Brief quickly ran into the shop leaving Garterbelt behind.

"P-panty?! Stocking?" he called out the girls's names. "Whaaa?! They're not here!"

He spotted Soos sweeping the floor and ran up to him panting. "Have you seen two girls named Panty and Stocking around here anywhere?" he asked struggling to catch his breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude, calm down. Wait did you say something about lady's undergarments? Dude, that's freaky stuff. Anyways you was sayin'?"

"Panty and Stocking. They're friends of mine. Angels actually."

"Oh, wait, you mean the funky-haired lady in the fancy get-up and the girl with the bananas on her head? They were here but they left. Sorry dude, you just missed 'em."

Dipper suddenly came back from exploring strange places outside and after searching all the rooms of the shack he came to the realization that Mabel had left with those two girls who claimed to be angels. "Huh? Where's Mabel?! Soos, I thought I asked you to keep an eye on them!"

"Oops. Sorry dude."

"Oh! I have to find Mabel!" Dipper said while at the same time Brief said "I have to find Panty and Stocking!"

"Wait!" Dipper exclaimed when he heard the two names. "You know those two?!" he asked Brief hoping to get some information out of him.

"Yes! They're famous where I come from! I-in fact I'm Panty's number one fan!"

"I'm not even going to comment on that last thing you said…" Dipper replied, "But wait! They're famous you said? What exactly for?"

"W-well, P-p-p-p-p-panty takes off her panties and and... and…aaah…" Brief's nose started bleeding at a rapid pace after he suddenly fainted and started to drool.

"They do _what_?! Huh, hey you ok?"

"Ahahahaha….." was Brief's only response.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Dipper shouted at him. "I need your help!"

After a few seconds Brief recovered from his temporary Panty fantasy and came back to reality.

"Ah s-sorry about that!" Brief quickly apologized for letting his dirty thoughts get the better of him.

"Well, you were saying?"

"Um right! They take off their panties and stockings and-"

"What?! So they're strippers?! This is bad! We have to find them quickly so I can save my sister!"

"Y-yes! But wait!"

"What?"

"Um… I'm Brief."

"Nice to make your acquaintance Brief, I'm Dipper."

They quickly shook hands and then Dipper hurried out the door to look for Mabel. Brief followed him.

"I'm coming with you!"

And all the while that was going on neither of the young boys ever noticed Garterbelt standing right behind them watching their every move.


End file.
